


Alpha and Omegas

by Katakatica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dark, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a mate was already a blessing to alphas who were often born without the marks of their treasures over their hearts, but having two? It was nearly unheard of. And yet when Lady Oh's eyes fell on her son's chest as the baby wiggled his little legs, crying loud and clear, she could see two sets of twirls and flowers, both unique in its own way.<br/>Just by that little fact, she could already sense hat her son would bring great joys to her family.<br/>Or at least, so she hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

For who knows how long, Luhan and Baekhyun had only ever left their mother's den together. They were twins with the latter being a tad bit younger than the former. They looked alike, but they were everything but identical: Luhan was small and thin with rarely any curves and skin paler than the moon, while his brother's skin was a tad sun-kissed and figure full. Their hair was the very same color, but only Luhan ever liked adding flowers to it. 

Now, too, he was wearing a crown made of small blossoms that had fallen off a large tree: fruits would soon take their place, bringing joy to those who adored their sweet taste. Baekhyun was one of them: even as a pup he had adored sneaking away just to collect ones that were ripe enough to be as sweet as honey.

The two were chatting quietly as they walked through the foreign area of the vast woods, bodies merely covered by pelts made of soft fur. Just some days ago, the two of them had found a small knife laying in the grass. They could even catch a glimpse of the alpha that had dropped it, but at that time, they had not the courage to go up to him for their eyes lay only on one thing: the symbols on his chest. They were small, but even from a distance, they were very visible to the young omegas. 

Right then, they had known that the alpha was theirs: or well, maybe it was them who belonged to him. Luhan could not help but squeal at the idea of sharing a mate with his brother. After all, they had never been separated before. For long, they had lived and breathed nearly as they were one. The fact that their alpha was the same..it meant that they would never have to separate from each other.

Unknown to him, Baekhyun was nowhere near as happy as his twin was. The poor little thing had always had his eyes on an alpha: one from the inner circle of their tribe. The man was tall and bulky with a face of an angel. Unfortunately, the mark he bore was different from the one that was etched above the omega's heart... And yet, he had always hoped, wished, prayed that one day, they would change.. 

Of course, this was something even Luhan didn't know. While he was open with everyone and as chipper as a bird, his brother's soul was just a tad heavier. He acted as if all was fine, as he was just like the older, but there were always hints of sorrow lurking in his gaze. 

And yet, no one noticed...

Luhan stopped a bit before sniffing the air, grin blooming on his lips."That way! I can smell him clearly!" he squealed in glee, grabbing his brother's hand with a large grin."He lives so close, still on our land, too!"

And then, they were running, running to the owner of the musky scent that seemed to fill the air. One happy, one not...

But would that ever change?


	2. One

Sehun smirked as he inhaled the scent of his mates. He could not help but let his eyes fall shut for a moment, making sure that the sweet vanilla and lavender would forever be imprinted into the depths of his mind. He did not even have to check their marks to be sure: he knew that they belonged to him.

"You found my knife, eh?" he asked as he popped himself up on his elbows, eyes set on the smaller, thinner of the two first. He was pale yet not sickly looking with hair seemingly as soft as silk. His eyes held many emotions at once from bliss to slight intimidation and of course, the need, the  _urge_  to submit. He was absolutely delicious with the pale pink blush that graced his cheeks and the way his pink tongue darted out to wet his petal lips from time to time."You two deserve something in return.." he continued, eyes drifting to the other omega. His other mate.

He was maybe a tiny bit taller, and with skin kissed by the sweet summer sun. His eyes were dark, his lips the reddest the alpha had ever seen. Damn, he was just as beautiful as - his probably - brother, if not more. There was something alluring about him, something that was not the usual air of innocence that clung to omegas that had yet to find their mates. 

"We..we deserve something?" Oddly enough it was him who spoke up first, eyes set firmly on the ground. His tiny hand clutched the other omega's tightly."We just found your knife, alpha. Anyone could have found it."

"Yes, anyone.." the smaller mumbled softly, voice softer and lighter. His sweet gaze bore into Sehun's as he took a shy step forward, only to be tugged back by the other almost roughly.

The mere action tore a growl from Sehun: he did not tolerate such actions. He wanted his mates to step closer to him and yet, they seemed to be getting further only."Come here you two," he commanded lowly."Why are you still standing, hmm? Do you think I will bite you? Just sit down!"

As if drawn by magnet, the twins obeyed. Baekhyun did not want to: every bit of his being wanted to just run off, to be as far from his mate and his brother as he could but something stopped him. 

He took a deep breath as his fingers brushed against the alpha's, almost flinching back when a strong burst of electricity coursed through his veins. He trembled slightly, trying to will away the foreign feeling. 

"That's better now," the alpha cooed, voice low and somewhat dangerous."You two are quite the match for me, aren't you?" he wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer yet as he went on before any of his mates could have said anything."Where are you from?"

Luhan gulped as he turned his gaze away shyly, finally opening his mouth to talk."We are from the inner parts of the forest," he whispered."We are not really allowed to come to the outskirts alone.." he added, only to be swatted on the back of his head by his younger twin. Just then, he realized what he had said: no one was supposed to know. Most unmated omegas were bound to the area their parents lived in, merely for safety reasons. It was unlikely for them to wander off due to them feeling safer with their packmates surrounding them, but the twins had always been a bit... odd. They liked venturing to the _land of danger_ , the territory that was roamed by the free alphas of their pack. They usually did it in the seasons when the scent of flowers filled the air given that it was easy to hide their own smells then. 

"Well, good thing I found you, little rebels!" The alpha chuckled a bit, not quite as mad as the twins had thought he would be. He looked quite handsome as his lips curled into a boyish grin, something that was very different from the smirk he had sported just minutes before. It made him look younger and  _real_."Anyway, what are your names, huh? I'm Sehun, but I would prefer if you could address me as  _alpha_  for the time being. So people know who you belong to."

Luhan nodded quickly and his younger twin did the same slowly, looking away once more. He just could not look into Sehun's eyes: the urge in him to get closer to the alpha was brewing just by the mere contact of their gazes. It was terrifying and he hated it so badly. 

"I'm Luhan," the smaller blond mumbled finally, smiling a bit when Sehun's fingers curled around his gently."And this is my twin, Baekyhun." he added, voice so quiet even the alpha had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Hi." Baekhyun blurted out, feeling like it was his time to speak. He just felt like he needed to break the tense silence that had descended upon them. Just as he was about to do something else, maybe even flee, a strong hand grabbed his own. 

"Little Baekhyun, are  you alright?" Sehun asked, leaning a bit closer. He could see easily through the weak smiles Baekhyun forced himself to put on: it was quite clear that he was feeling uncomfortable. And the alpha did not like it one bit.

The smaller just nodded quickly, rosy blush coloring his cheeks. He wanted to so badly to just run away: he had no idea what to do in his mate's presence. Luhan seemed so natural at such things. He was already sitting so close to Sehun that he was nearly on the other's lap and there Baekhyun was, barely capable of choking out a simple word.

"Just come here, my darling.." Sehun cooed softly as he gently tugged the omega to his chest. Close your eyes and let your mind wander off. Relax." Lured by the sweet words that twirled in the air like the sweet taste of honey on one's tongue, the youngest of the tree settled near his mate, leaning his head on the alpha's chest. Almost instantly, calmness flooded his mind.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the twins gain nicknames, and someone appears.

Little Baekhyun and sweet Luhan: that's how Sehun ended up referring to his beautiful little mates. He loved both all the same, even after the first week of hazy minds and shy touches passed. They lived far from him for he resided in the outskirts of their territory, as one of the alphas who helped secure the land. Such things, however, did not keep him from meeting up with the two again and again. He already cared for them so deeply. 

Baekhyun was still all too nervous around him, but only when they were not cuddled together. For some weird reason, the boy only seemed uncomfortable when he was not in contact with his mate. It filled the alpha with a rush of pride every time he thought of it: already, his little omega was soothed by his presence.

Luhan, his darling chatterbox was different. He never ounce found a sign of anxiety or such, but from time to time he would zone out, eyes staring at the sky or leaves as if he had nothing else to focus on. It was somewhat scary to witness it first-hand: he would suddenly stop caring about everything and just..stare. The truly unnerving fact about the situation was how, according to Baekhyun, these  _attacks_  only started when they had met Sehun. Apparently, Luhan had never been the one to act like that. Sehun made a mental note to inquire with the healer of the pack once he had the chance, unsure if it could be the sign of something bad, or if Luhan was just the type to space out from time to time.

The alpha smiled a bit as he drew his slumbering mates a bit closer. They were snuggled up against him, Luhan's nose pressed into his neck and Baekhyun's messy mop of hair sprawled out across his toned chest. They looked so peaceful at that one moment, so serene as if no bad things, no tragedies could ever occur to them. Then alpha let out a heavy sigh, knowing that there was nothing that could guarantee such a thing.After all, their kind was known for their rebellious behavior: just a small thing was enough to break out a whole war, in and between packs both. The last time such a thing had happened, two neighboring packs - the one they lived in and another - had fought one another, going as far as to kidnap and toture omegas from their alphas' homes. What they had not expected was how they had crossed the line: the bloodiest of battles broke out when one of the young omegas was killed in front of their mate. 

Sehun could not help but frown at the thought.He would have done the same: he could not even imagine losing his mates but if he had... 

He was sure that there would be no wolf or human that could stop him.

Just as he let out a small growl as if to intimidate the enemy that was not even there, Luhan stirred a bit, his eyes fluttering open. He looked just like a child, rubbing at his eyes with his balled-up fists."Had a bad dream.." he explained weakly, though there was no sign of him ever going through such a thing. He looked as healthy and happy as ever. He did not even look too tired. 

And yet, the alpha was quite willing to play along as he grinned a bit, kissing his omega's head gently."Have you?" he asked with a small grin, worry quickly escaping his gaze.

And then, Baekhyun was waking up again with the longest, cutest yawn Sehun had ever seen. His sharp little teeth glinted under the light of a large lamp. It was quite the adorable sight, really.

"I'm hungry..." the omega mumbled quietly, glancing at his twin who was nodding along as well, lips curling into a tiny smile.

"Me too!" he stated, moving around a bit so he was settled more on their alpha's lap. He gave a cheeky grin, nuzzling his nose into Sehun's collarbone to inhale his scent. The other had long ago noticed that both of his little omegas adored doing that. Even shy Baekhyun who was not always as affectionate as his sibling was. Then again, he had his adorable moments too, when he would beg for attention and care with his beautiful puppy eyes. If there was something in the whole wide world that could convince the alpha to do anything, it was just that. 

"So, should I go and hunt for you two?" asked the alpha, grin falling when the two started shaking their heads feverishly. They both looked so scared for a moment. He had no idea why.

"We can eat berries. No need for you to leave..." Baekhyun whispered softly."I wanna eat something light.."

Luhan nodded eagerly, but there was something in his gaze: as if he was hiding something."I wanna have some fresh berries. Then we have to go back home.." he pouted a bit at that, biting down on his lower lip."I don't wanna, but we are not supposed to be out this late."

"Since when did you ever care about rules?" Sehun chuckled gently as he went to ruffle his tiny lover's hair, eyes darting to Baekhyun who leant closer to them visiby: it was clear that he wanted attention, and it was just adorable in a way."Come here, Baekhyun!" the alpha cooed and the omega obeyed quickly, his lips curving into an adorable smile as his cheeks were peppered with gentle kisses."Now, let's get us some berries!"

They ran off, chuckling and giggling along the way, unaware of the presence of a lurking, angry spirit in the woods.


End file.
